Remembering Obie
by starfreak23
Summary: Waking up to piano music was something Pepper did when Obie was around, not Tony... Set a week to a month after the events of Iron Man, Tony copes with loosing the man who he grew up with.


**A/N: Hey, guys, this is my version of a doodle, since I don't draw, I jot down paragraphs or something that might grow. This happened in class a few months back when my best friend wasn't there and I didn't want to really do anything (the class was very slack that day too) so I just jotted this on a piece of paper challenging to fill it front and back... but no more. I accomplished that, barely, wanting to go over, but I succeeded (Qapla'!) So, let's have a bit of Tony remembering Obie.**

The piano's soft serenade was heard throughout the Malibu mansion along the beach. Virginia "Pepper" Potts awoke to just that, sad, mournful notes echoing down her hallway from the open stairway door. Curious and slightly annoyed, she stepped off her bed, wrapping a deep pink robe around her thin frame over her short polka dotted shorts, and white skimpy tank top, leaving on her socks as she slowly stepped down the hall. "Most likely, Tony left the TV on, or, even more likely, fell asleep in front of the TV." She muttered to herself as she silently climbed the staircase. The sitting room that she finally walked into was totally against Tony's style. A library like theme, two classic lazy-boys lay in front of a roaring fire, "War and Peace" open on one with an empty scotch glass on its end table. A thin layer of dust had gathered along the cushion, the book, the table, and around the glass. The music enticed her to turn around, shocking herself with the view of Anthony Edward Stark, billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, caressing the piano, producing soft, mournful and sorrowing sounds that came from deep within. Several empty bottles of recently opened scotch lay strewn across the floor, haphazardly, and she could see the heartbreak in his eyes as his hands shook. As he finished the song, he treated the cover of the keys like a child as he gently closed it.

"He's gone pep," His gentle tenor strained with the control it was under, bringing tears to her eyes as she realized who was on his mind.

"He's in a better place Tony-" She began, but he interrupted her, as per usual.

"Screw a better place, Pepper! he had everything he'd ever wanted here!" HIs tears began to stream down his face, his large brown eyes red from current and past tears.

"Tony," Pepper began, her voice soft and calming, hoping to relax him. She walked to the piano slowly, placing a small hand on his larger, trembling one. Before she could continue, he turned his hand to grasp hers, kissing it as gently as she had ever felt from him. Soon after Pepper was rendered speechless, the tears began once again. She gently lent forwards, wrapping her feminine arms around his shoulders. The blue-ish silver glow from the ARC reactor under his Black Sabbath t-shirt was warm against her chest as he shook with the intensity of his sobs. Tony would never admit it sober, but he was broken even further than before by Obadiah's betrayal. After the death of Howard and Maria, that man had basically raised the young heir, becoming more of a father figure than Howard had ever been for Tony. Even though Obie had been extremely lenient, he had been there when Tony needed him. Figuring out that he lied, wanted him dead, and used him; hurt him even more than his death. "Tony," Pepper whispered, coaxing his head out of her shoulder. She helped him to his feet, keeping him from stumbling and helping him into the elevator. "Let's get you to bed."

"Okay, Pepper..." He replied weakly, trailing off as the doors opened two floors down. She gave him the chance to change, but he crawled into the large plush bed immediately.

As she normally would never do, Pepper tucked him gently into bed, kissing his forehead lovingly. "Goodnight, Tony." She whispered as she went to exit.

"I love you," he yawned as he curled up.

She smiles warmly to his now sleeping figure. "I love you too," and headed off to bed.


End file.
